Reggie's Crush
by Strgrl4eva
Summary: Reggie's top secret diary. Do you dare open it?


Wrote this when I was bored. Absolutely no proof reading whatsoever. lol. And I wrote it all in one sitting. But you may like it. :)

* * *

Regina Rocket's Diary!!

Keep out if you know what's good for you

This means you OTTO!

Dear Diary,

Ok, I'll spill! His name is Josh and we have had exactly ten on board collisions, three "hey, how's it going?" In the library, and the other day when I lost my knee pad at the park he returned it to me! So…he doesn't really know I exist. But I know he exists. And today when I walk pass him I'm going to "accidentally" trip over my skates and see what he does. Wish me luck.

-Reg

Dear Diary,

He walked right pass me! Can you believe that! At least Sammy asked if I was ok but HE walked right passed ME! Worst of all I skinned my knee. There has to be an easier way to get noticed around here!!

-Reg

Dear Diary,

He can skate. He can skate! And more than that! He's really good! Not as good as me of course…but good! Maybe I could ask him for lessons or something? I'll do it! I'll ask him for lessons! I'll just have to pretend that I suck for a few days.

-Reg

Dear Diary,

Ok. So I asked him and he said SURE! HE SAID SURE! And we are going to practice every day in the morning when the park is basically empty. Hopefully I can sneak out. Hopefully Otto won't catch me. And if all goes according to plan I'll be Mrs….whateverhislastnameis by the end of the day!!

-Reg

Dear Diary,

He says I'm picking things up really quickly. I wonder why, huh? When we practiced…wow. The way his blonde hair blows back into his face as he slides down the ramp. And the way his turquoise eyes just melt in mine as he showed me "the proper way to grind". He is so… OOPS OTTO'S COMING! tell more later. gotta run

-Reg

Dear Diary,

I think the guys are becoming suspicious. Today when we were riding outside of the shack we ran into…JOSH! He said "Hey, Reggie" and I immediately fell off my board and went head first into the sidewalk. Otto kind of…laughed. Yea, talk about sibling support. Huh? Well anyway…guess who helped 

me up? JOSH. Then he said to meet him at Mad Town later. He said he had something "important" to tell me. Something important to tell me… You have no idea how cool those simple words sound coming from his lips. Speaking of which, I better go grab my board. The ramp is finally free. I'm about to catch some major air.

-Reg

Diary,

My life is over. Done. Gone. Not only did the guys find out about Josh but… Ok. Here's what happen. I was skateboarding. And I was smoking!! Everybody was cheering my name! And I was nailing trick after trick after trick. I went up for a triple twist when…I saw Josh. He was watching me… And got wasted…BIG TIME. Well after I was done wiping the asphalt off my face, I looked up at Josh and he just stared at me. Then he finally said, "I thought you couldn't skate?" And I didn't say anything. Then he said. "Well I feel pretty stupid right now." and he walked off. Then the guys started asking questions and I winded up telling them the whole stupid story. Josh isn't speaking to me. I walked pass him and he said nothing. Not a "hi" or a "whatsup". Nothing. My life is over.

-Reg

Dear Diary,

It's been two days and Josh hasn't said a word. Not a word. I went to Mad Town early like I did everyday for our "lessons" and he wasn't there. And he keeps avoiding me. If I see him and wave or smile or even look in his direction he high tails it outta there pretty quick. Twister and Otto keep teasing me about him…it… Dad says "he'll come around". But I messed up. I messed up so bad. I lied to him. How can he trust me now? He must think I'm a complete and total jerk. Well I don't know what he thinks because HE WONT TALK TO ME. What am I supposed to do now?! I ask you! What?

-Reg

Dear Diary,

I decided to just leave Josh alone. What chance did I have anyway…with him I mean. He's so… I'm so… So stupid. How could I mess this up so badly though? He was smart…and into sports…and nice. And we were even…well at least I thought…friends. And now he hates my guts. Well I don't blame him. Six days now since "the incident" and I haven't spoken to him. And he hasn't spoken to me. And I've been avoiding him. He doesn't want to talk to me anyway so…whatever…ugh. I'm going to the shack for one of Tito's shakes. I need one right about now.

-Reg

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it but guess who I ran into at the Shack?! JOSH!! I was walking over and I saw him talking to Tito. He asked if I was there. He was asking about me! And Tito just kind of smiled and 

then looked up at me. And Josh turned to face me. And I walked up to him. And he said he'd been looking for me. And I nodded and asked why. And he said because he wanted to talk to me. And he asked me why I pretended I didn't know how to skate. And I didn't say anything. Wow. I'm saying "and" a lot aren't I. I'll try to stop. So he said "Did you just want to make me look stupid?" I said, "No, that's not it at all." And he said "Because I've seen you and your friends skate. And your good. For me to think I could teach you anything… I must have made a fool out of myself…" And I said "No you didn't. I just- I just wanted to talk to you. And I thought you wouldn't talk to me so I made up an excuse. But you probably don't want to have anything to do with me now…" and he said "No, I thought you didn't like me. I thought you were just playing some kind of joke." And I said. "No, I'm sorry." Well now we're going to be friends. Isn't that great?! And he said that maybe I could teach him a trick sometime. Yeah… So it didn't end exactly the way I wanted it to. And there were some major bumps in the road but everything tuned out ok. I'll probably here it from the guys for weeks to come, but everything turned out ok. Yeah.

Love,

Reggie


End file.
